peppafanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Lisa Fox and the Famous Visitors
Lisa Fox and the Famous Visitors is the ninth episode of Season 12 of Peppaland Adventures. It is the 229th episode overall. Transcript Percy Jr. reading: Lisa Fox and the Famous Visitors. Narrator: It was an important day at the school. Everyone was excited, making notes and taking photographs. Four special visitors had arrived, and was now the center of attention. Percy Jr.: Who's that? Edmond: That is a celebrity. George: A what? Edmond: A celebrity are very famous visitors. I' a clever clogs! Percy Jr.: Oh. They're probably too famous to even notice us. Narrator: Just then, Lisa came. Lisa: Pah! A lot of fuss about nothing, if you ask me. Narrator: And she left. Later that night, Percy Jr., Peppa and George found that the visitors weren't conceited at all. He enjoyed talking the pigs, till' long after the stars came out. He left early next morning. Lisa was still complaining. Lisa: Good riddance. chattering all night. Who is he, anyway? Percy Jr.: Edmond Elephant told you. They're famous. Lisa: As famous as me? Nonsense. Percy Jr.: They're famouser than you. They went slower before you were thought of. Lisa: Huh. So they say. But I didn't like their looks. They got no helmets. Never trust helmet-less guys. They're not respectable. I never boast, but I'd say that slower would be difficult for me. Goodbye. Narrator: Edmond Elephant took his bike to Percy Jr.'s House, where he met Peppa. Peppa: Hello Edmond. That famous humans came through this morning. They replied to me. Weren't they kind? Edmond: They're the stupid humans in America. Peppa: Take no notice. She's just jealous. She thinks no guy should be famous but him. Look, she's coming now. Narrator: Lisa Fox was running very fast. Her bike pounded the road. Lisa: He did it, I'll do it. He did it, I'll do it! Narrator: Lisa Fox's bike rocketed past, and was gone. Edmond: She'll knock herself to bits! Narrator: Richard Rabbit eased her off. Richard: Steady, Lisa. We aren't running a race. Lisa: We are, then. Narrator: Suddenly, Lisa Fox began to feel a little strange. Lisa: The top of my head seems funny. It feels as if something is loose! I'd better go slower. Narrator: But it was too late. On Grandpa Pig's Orchard, they met the wind. It was a teasing wind that blew suddenly at hard going. Lisa Fox thought it wanted to push her off the orchard. Lisa: No, you don't! Narrator: But the wind had other ideas. It curled round her head, crept under her loose helmet, and blewed off and away into the sky below. (The helmet blews off to the sky) Narrator: Lisa Fox was most uncomfortable. The cold wind was whistling through her hole where her helmet should be and she felt silly without it. At the school, Kangaroo 10's Creatures laughed at her. (Kangaroo 10's Creatures laugh) Narrator: Lisa Fox tried to wheesh them away. (Kangaroo 10's Creatures continue laughing) Narrator: But they crowded round', no matter what he did. On the way back home, she wanted Richard Rabbit to stop and fetch her helmet. Richard: We'll never find it now. You'll have to go to Mr. Fox's Shop for a new one. Narrator: Lisa Fox was very angry. Lisa: I hope the shop is closed tonight. Narrator: But all her friends were there waiting. Mr. Fox: Never trust helmet-less guys. They aren't respectable. Characters * Percy Pig Jr. * Peppa Pig * Lisa Fox * George Pig * Edmond Elephant * Richard Rabbit * Evil Peppa Pig (not named) * Evil George Pig (not named) * Evil Rebecca Rabbit (not named) * Evil Richard Rabbit (not named) * Evil Suzy Sheep (not named) * Evil Candy Cat (not named) * Evil Danny Dog (not named) * Evil Pedro Pony (not named) * Evil Zoe Zebra (not named) * Evil Zuzu Zebra (not named) * Evil Zaza Zebra (not named) * Evil Emily Elephant (not named) * Evil Edmond Elephant (not named) * Evil Delphine Donkey (not named) * Evil Didier Donkey (not named) * Evil Freddy Fox (not named) * Evil Wendy Wolf (not named) * Donald Trump (does not speak) * Melania Trump (does not speak) * Barron Trump (does not speak) * Tiffany Trump (does not speak) * Emily Elephant (cameo) * Freddy Fox (cameo) * Pedro Pony (cameo) * Suzy Sheep (cameo) * Danny Dog (cameo) * Miss Antelope (cameo) * Mrs. Wildebeest (cameo) * Mr. Cougar (cameo) * Madame Gazelle (cameo) * Georgia Gazelle (cameo) * Mr. Fox (voice) * Mr. Potato (original script) * Grandpa Pig (mentioned) * Kangaroo 10 (mentioned) Voice Cast * Michael J. Fox as Narrator * Cameron Boyce as Percy Pig Jr. * Mckenna Grace as Peppa Pig * Dannielynn Birkhead as Lisa Fox * Freddie Highmore as Edmond Elephant * Josh Hutcherson as Richard Rabbit * Justin Long as Mr. Fox Trivia * This episode is an obvious parody of Gordon and the Famous Visitor. Category:Episodes Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Peppaland Adventures episodes